The Coffee Shop Conundrum
by City of Horcruxes
Summary: Hermione is short on money for all the books she wants to read so the only option is to get a job at her local Starbucks. Little did she expect a pale, blond haired co-worker that would make her job hell or her greasy haired manager who doesn't aid matters in the slightest. What could happen in this tiny little Coffee Shop?
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so this is the first bit of fanfiction that I've EVER uploaded anywhere so I hope it's decent. This is an au where the characters live in a small (nameless) town and there's no magic *gasp*. Otherwise the characters are pretty much the same or I've tried to make them the same, so try and enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Characters, locations and some of the dialogue belong to J.K Rowling (basically anything you recognise) please don't sue me **_

It was my first day working in Starbucks and I was nervous as hell. The only reason I'd wanted to get a job was, quite obviously, for the money and quite lately, I'd been running on fumes. My parents couldn't afford to give me pocket money anymore, even though they're both dentists and should be able to earn quite easily – ever since my Dad's stupid idea to start up their own dental practise, everything had been a bit tight.

I'd had countless books that I wanted to buy for a while now and no money to buy them with so I'd gone part-time-job hunting. It _would_ be that the only job going would be in Starbucks of all places. The place where I'm most likely to run into as many people from school as humanly possible owing to the shop being the most fashionable place to go and buy crappy coffee at the moment.

It was a Saturday morning, about half an hour before opening time and I had arrived earlier that was entirely necessary in the hopes of making a good impression. The shop was empty when I went in and it was peaceful for a moment. I nervously flattened down the black dress that I'd bought specially for this job, though why we had to wear all black was beyond me. I couldn't think of a more depressing colour to wear – and we're supposed to be cheerful to the customers.

The door that had a slightly rubbed off 'STAFF ONLY' sign on it, suddenly crashed open and a tall man with a long hooked and shoulder length hair which was disgustingly greasy swept into the room, his long black coat billowing behind him and making him look astonishingly bat-like. He stopped when he saw me, waited a moment then said,

"You must be my new employee" he waited, as if he expected her to say something and then added, "Miss Granger." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement but I responded anyway,  
>"Yes sir, are you Mr. Snape?"<br>"I am."  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, holding out my hand. He looked at it disdainfully for a few seconds and then replied,<br>"I'm sure it is." and then turned his back and walked back though the door he had come through. I was slightly taken aback to say the least. Not knowing what else I could do, I followed him through the door seeing as I was now staff.

I'd always wondered what it would be like behind the intimidating 'STAFF ONLY' signs but I guess I should have known that it would be a let-down. There was a store room stacked with tons of cardboard boxed containing god knows what, a tiny cloakroom to put coats and bags in and then a single toilet. I knew that it was a small coffee shop but surely they should have a separate male and female toilet at least. The thought of sharing a toilet with the greasy haired bat manager made me want to heave and I decided then and there that I wasn't ever going to use that toilet no matter how badly I needed to go. I'd rather go to the Costa's down the road wearing a Starbucks apron and ask to use their toilet.

Dismissing all thoughts of revolting toilets behind, I dumped my coat and bag in the cloakroom, slightly worried about the safety of my purse and phone but Ieft them there anyway. Exiting the 'STAFF ONLY' rooms I surveyed the coffee shop. This Starbucks was really tiny compared with the ones that you saw in shopping centres in the city. I suppose it is on account of the size of our town and the fact that they probably don't get much business because of the Costa along the road. Who'd want to go to Starbucks when you could get proper coffee in Costa? And Costa didn't do the ridiculous names on cups either; I didn't think I'd be able to stand working here if I had to write 'Mrs. Bieber' on even one cup. I sighed, maybe because the shop was really small we wouldn't get many customers and I could just sit and chat with the other employees. I wondered who the other employee could be. It would be nice if it was someone else who liked books because then at least we wouldn't run out of things to talk about.

The bell over the door tinkled and it made me jump and looking up I saw him walk in. He didn't look ridiculous in all black like I did, in fact he looked almost fantastic in it. It contrasted well with his pale hair, oh god what was I thinking? This was Draco Malfoy of all people! He was one of the un-touchables; rich, popular and a complete and utter dick to anyone he considered below him. He and his 'elite' group of friends at school tormented the other students, particularly the younger ones without mercy and because of that I hated him. I hated him and his ilk for humiliating me in the corridors between classes and now, of all people, it was him that worked here!

He stalked past me without sparing me a glance and I suddenly wondered why on Earth he was working in this Starbucks of all places. His parents must have been billionaires and owned half the town as well as their huge estate with the illustrious Malfoy Manor which looked like it came out of some ridiculous fantasy book about wizards and all kinds of fantastical things. If anything, he should have been working at some overpriced designer clothing store, somewhere slightly more distinguished for little prince Malfoy.

He re-entered the shop, followed by Snape who stood facing the two of us. Malfoy still didn't look at me.

"Miss Granger, this will be your only colleague, Draco Malfoy, and he will be teaching you the subtle science and exact art of coffee making." And with that bizarre statement he swept back out of the room, his coat billowing behind him. I wondered exactly he went when he left the shop, did he skulk around the cloakroom or hide in the toilet? Maybe he had a hideout in the storeroom where he hung upside down like a bat, no, no what was I thinking?

I sneaked a look over at Draco but found him studiously ignoring me. I was absolutely fine with that, I didn't want to talk to him at all and I was confident that I'd be able to work out how to use the coffee machines by myself too. After all, how hard could it be?

**So that's my first try! If you were kind enough to read this, perhaps you would be kind enough to leave a comment and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so this is chapter number 2! A little more of Draco in this scene and I've tried to write him as close to his J.K. written arrogant self as I could. Hope you enjoy this and thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: Characters and stuff belong to J.K .Rowling but I'm pretty sure everyone knows that already **_

To tell the truth, making coffee was harder than I had initially anticipated. For starters there was more than one machine and there were so many different options and varieties of coffee. I mean who knew that there were sixteen different types of Frappuccino? And I'd never heard of half the 'normal' coffees either, what the hell is an iced skinny flavoured latte? How can a latte taste skinny?

Malfoy had been completely and utterly unhelpful and hadn't even spoken a word to me. Not even when after having been asked to make some kind of obscure drink I panicked and spilled milk all over the floor. The customer had looked at me like I was some kind of freak as I scrabbled around on the floor trying to clear it up but Malfoy just stepped over the spillage, made the drink like it was easy as tying a shoelace and handed it to the customer without a word, smirking all the while. I was completely furious with him for not showing me how to make any of the drinks. I hated being bad at things, it made me feel stupid and inferior and I couldn't stand not being able to do something as simple as making a cup of coffee.

The morning wore on and after I'd got the bucket and mop out to clear up my milk spill and put it away again, I realised that it probably would have been a better idea to just leave it out. I spilled quite a few more drinks and at one point, got into such a mess with one of the coffee machines that it started squirting coffee all over the place and I couldn't get it to stop. At that moment, Snape had burst through the 'STAFF ONLY' door, seen what was happening at a glance and deftly pulled the plug on the machine. I had cringed away but he didn't shout, instead he had said,

"Miss Granger, will you please explain why this has occurred." His voice was quiet and deadly and in that moment, I was absolutely terrified of him.

"Sir I'm so sorry," I started, my voice only shaking slightly. "I don't know how to use the machines and this wouldn't stop pouring coffee and I-"

"I see." He cut me off abruptly but instead of shouting at me, he turned on Draco and demanded: "Malfoy, I specifically _told _you to instruct her in this matter, enlighten to me as to why you have neglected that task." Malfoy to his credit didn't falter in the slightest at the piercing glare of our manager.

"Sorry sir, but she did seem to have it all under control." Snape glared at his relaxed, slightly smirking face, knowing full well that he was blatantly lying to his face but only said, "Teach her how to use the machines or," and he paused for what I though must be dramatic effect, "I'll fire you." I didn't think that this would be _much_ of a threat to Malfoy as he didn't really need the money. However, his face paled even more than natural and he nodded, agreeing to do as he was asked.

After Snape had left we stood in the now empty shop, the previous customer having left, angry and saying that it was fine, they would go to Costa instead which was just fine by me. Malfoy still didn't say anything to me, up until the time when the next customer came in. I'd just taken the order and as I looked at Malfoy I realised that he was watching me. My stomach flipped over as we made eye contact and I was suddenly very aware of myself. I had to force myself to keep breathing as he sighed and said,

"Milk first Granger." He then proceeded to guide me through making the drink without moving, just instructing in that irritating, drawling voice of his. After the customer had left, I sneaked a glance over at him again. He caught me looking and smirked. "What's it like Granger?"

"What's what like?" I replied, confused.

"Not being good at something for once." I stared at him in astonishment which quickly turned to anger. How dare he say something like that when I'd only just started learning how to do something? He wasn't smiling anymore, his face was hard and cold, _and_ he was still looking at me. I looked away, tilted my chin up slightly and tried to pretend that his comment hadn't bothered me and, that he wasn't even in the room. This seemed to amuse him as he snorted and then slid down from the counter on which he had been sitting, walked past me and exited through the 'STAFF ONLY' door.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding and looked over to where he'd just gone. I was being stupid, I told myself. He's a nasty, arrogant git and I shouldn't be worrying myself about the likes of him. A customer came in, then. I panicked slightly but relaxed when they ordered the same drink as the previous customer. I could at least remember how to make that one so I hoped (probably in vain) that that would be the only drink ordered for the rest of the day. I was handing it to the customer when Malfoy re-entered the room. As he brushed past me he muttered

"There's hope for you yet Granger." I shivered as he passed me, and then glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He'd gone back to sitting on the counter and was, to my surprise, reading a book. I couldn't tell what the book was by the way he had pulled the front cover around the back one which frustrated me; for some reason I really wanted to know what he was reading. It also made me shudder slightly, the fact that someone would treat a book in such a fashion, the spine would be all broken and I wouldn't be surprised if it started to fall apart any second.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion, me taking orders and then Malfoy looking up from his book long enough to instruct me through making it and then looking back down at his book again. This Starbucks really didn't have a good reputation in our town so there weren't that many customers and the ones that there were didn't look to be the nicest of people. They fitted right in with the tiny, dingy little shop and I felt quite uncomfortable standing there while they sat and drank their drinks. I stood leaning against the wall for most of the time, texting my friend Ginny for some of the time in the hope that it would pass a little quicker.

It was a blessing when closing time came. I hurtled through the 'STAFF ONLY' door, grabbed my things and left without saying a word to Snape or Malfoy. I vowed to myself that I would bring a book next time to pass the time; Malfoy had the right idea in that respect. It would be another whole week before I had to be there again and that was just fine by me, I had the whole week to prepare myself for it. I walked home quickly as it was starting to get dark and arrived about five minutes before dinner was ready.

Over dinner my parents asked eagerly how my first day at work had gone and wanted to know all the details about the shop, my manager, co-workers and absolutely everything that I had done. I answered as vaguely as I could as I mulled over my shepherd's pie and just told them that my co-worker was a boy from school that I didn't know very well.

**Ta Da! No really this is an achievement for me, I've never written two chapters so quickly in succession! I'm actually really enjoying writing this and the Dramione tension is worse writing than it is reading, who would've thought? Thank you sooo much for reading and could you possibly please review this, it would mean the world 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'd like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story! Honestly it means so much xxx Sorry, I don't think this chapter's quite as good, I got a bit of writers block halfway through… Anyway, hope you still enjoy it :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc. credit goes to Queen Rowling**_

I was cheerful when I walked into school on Monday morning. I was looking forward to spending some time with Harry and Ron because I hadn't spoken to them over the course of the weekend. They were their usual cheerful selves on the way to our first lesson and I didn't think about anything except how nice it would be to just sit down and do maths. There was something meditative about solving equations and although the topic that we were covering (quadratic fractions) wasn't particularly difficult, there was a beauty in the repetition of it. Another thing I particularly liked about maths is that there is only one answer, it was black and white- either you were wrong or you were right and there was no middle ground to speculate about. Subjects such as philosophy or religion were interesting to talk about but I found it irritating that there were no 'right' answers.

The class went smoothly and I came out happy, relaxed and ready for the rest of the day. My next class was history where I sat next to Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood who was nice enough, even if she was a little eccentric. The course we were doing was one on modern history and we were currently learning about Nazi Germany. However, horrific as the Nazi's actions were, it was strangely fascinating to learn about what they did and their reasons behind it. Luna spent quite a vast majority of the lesson detailing me through her theory of how Hitler didn't die in Berlin, 1945 but really, escaped the Berlin bunker and died in South America of old age. Somehow, I wasn't sold on this theory and I wasn't sure if she was completely original with her ideas, but she seemed happy enough so I didn't question her.

I met back up with Ron and Harry at break and we talked about normal inconsequential things and my day was completely and blissfully normal.

I walked into my English class early and was dismayed to find that our teacher had put us into a seating plan. I had been moved from my usual seat, right at the front of the class, to right at the back. I was irritated that I had been moved because the place where I'd sat before had been pretty much perfect. I didn't have to wiggle around in my seat to be able to see the board and the people I had sat next to were intuitive and had been interesting to discuss books with. I was the only person in the room besides the teacher; Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott who were talking animatedly about something I didn't care enough about to listen to. I sat down in my seat, took out my English folder and began reviewing the extensive notes that I had made in our last lesson to refresh my memory; I was pleased to find that I had remembered everything.

I looked up, smiling slightly to myself to find that the chair next to me was now occupied, a fact which I had missed when absorbed with reading through my notes. My stomach dropped through the bottom of my chair when I saw that it was Draco Malfoy sitting there, looking completely at ease, leaning back casually in his chair and not looking at me. I realised that my mouth was slightly open and I quickly shut it, turned back towards the front and tried to pretend that he wasn't there, despite the nerves fluttering around in my stomach as a result of his presence. I tried to concentrate on what our teacher was saying about the book we had just finished reading, A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. It was one of my favourite Dickens novels and as such, I had read it many times before and had already observed pretty much all of the things that the teacher was saying. She was talking about the ending, and how Sydney Carton sacrifices himself so that Lucie and Darnay can be together.

"With the person sitting next to you, I would like you to compare ideas about this chapter. What are your opinions on what Carton did?" the teacher said brightly and then she then started to walk around the room, asking people what they thought. Hermione looked at Draco and saw that he was busy writing and was obviously _not_ going to be discussing anything with her. She followed his example up until the teacher reached them. "I haven't seen either of you speak to each other at all!" she exclaimed with a good natured smile. "Draco, why don't you share your opinions on the matter?" Malfoy sighed and looked up from his writing.

"I think it was ridiculous, the fact that Sydney thought it would be a good idea to pretend to be Darnay and get executed in his place. If Sydney loved Lucie so much, then why doesn't he just let Darnay die, and then take care of Lucie and her daughter himself." The teacher smiled and said that it was an interesting idea.

"I'm sorry but how can you think that?" I burst out. Malfoy looked at me in surprise but I carried on anyway, "Sydney sacrificed himself so that Lucie would be happy which she wouldn't have been in Darnay had been executed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to make her happy or take care of her because he was a drunk and because she loved Darnay, not him!"

"First of all," he replied, with a slightly incredulous note in his voice, "I don't believe that anyone could love someone so much that they're willing to die so that they can be happy, and secondly, don't you think it was incredibly selfish of Darnay to accept Cartons offer and waltz off home to his wife, leaving him there to die?"

"Did you even read the book?" I asked disbelievingly, noticing that the teacher had moved away to talk with another pain, "Carton drugs Darnay so that he can't protest when he takes his place. Did you really think that Darnay was that selfish?"

"Well that might be the case," said Malfoy, his resolve faltering a little, "But why didn't Darnay go back and try and get Carton out of prison?"

"Because that wouldn't have helped anything! Trying to help someone get out of prison is exactly how he got arrested in the first place." I said exasperated. "Are you sure you actually read the book?" He looked away, obviously irritated about being proved wrong and just muttered that, of course he had read it. At that moment the teacher called for them to stop talking and asked them for their opinions. I put my hand straight up and relayed what I had been saying to Malfoy, who didn't put forward his point.

He got up as soon as the bell went and was out of the room before anyone else had even got up. This puzzled me slightly, surely he wasn't _that_ upset about Carton not surviving the book? I mean, it was heartbreakingly sad but it was just a book…

**Hmm, well it doesn't look like Draco's happy about the end of A Tale of Two Cities, and to be honest neither was I! If you could leave me a review that would be fantastic, thanks xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short chapter this time, I don't think there's much else I could write about at this stage in the story but I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

Malfoy was much more conversational after their discussion in English but was still distant most of the time. He was still sticking to his old argument about the ending of A Tale of Two Cities but they had agreed to disagree on that topic. We had now started preparing for an essay about the book and we bounced ideas off of each other but never talked about anything apart from the book.

The week flew by and soon it was Friday afternoon and I was getting a bit nervous about the next day when I would have to go to work again. I said as much to Ginny when we were walking down the corridor on the way to maths.

"For God's sake Hermione, stop getting yourself so worked up! You said neither of them really spoke to you, so what's the big deal?" I sighed and tried to explain,

"That's part of the reason _why_, it's so awkward! I don't really know what to do with myself." This made Ginny laugh again which irritated me. She clearly wasn't seeing my dilemma or being at all sympathetic.

"Look, you're only as awkward as you let yourself be. Just relax, make light conversation; you'll be fine!" I looked at her in utter disbelief.

"Are we talking about the same person here Ginny? Why would _Draco Malfoy_ want to speak to _me_?" I've never had particularly good timing and that time was even worse than normal, for a voice from behind me suddenly said,

"As a matter of fact, Granger, I did want to speak to you." I jumped half out of my skin and spun around. Sure enough Malfoy was standing there, looking nonchalant and slightly amused as my face flushed in embarrassment. I glared at Ginny for not telling me that he was behind me but she looked the most entertained of all, laughing at my misfortune again.

"I was just wondering if you had the other essay question from English." Malfoy said, still smirking. I had the sheet in my bag and he copied the question out on his hand in black biro. "Thanks Granger, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he turned and walked away. Ginny's eyebrows were halfway up her forehead and she was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm going to kill you." I growled as I stalked off towards our last lesson of the day, but this just made her laugh again. Next time she has drama, _I'm_ just going to laugh at _her_, I vowed to myself.

**Thank you again for reading and if you have a moment, I would really appreciate a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for ages! The back to school thing has been quite time consuming and I haven't had time to write. Thanks a million to all of you who have read and even more to those who have reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

The next day was raining heavily and so I had opted for black trousers and jumper because the weather had turned cold as well as rainy. It was also extremely windy and as both of my parents were working, I couldn't get a lift and the result was a hard-won battle with my umbrella to stop it from turning inside out. Despite my efforts, it still did so several times and by the time I got to Starbucks, my coat was pretty much soaked through and my hair was soaked.

I rushed in, hoping desperately that Malfoy wasn't in yet and crashed through the 'STAFF ONLY' door. It was just my luck to bump straight into Malfoy and Snape just as I went through the door. Malfoy, instead of laughing, looked at me in shock but Snape looked me up and down and said in a disdainful voice,

"In future, Miss Granger, please refrain from bringing the storm inside." He swept past me, stepping over the puddle that had dripped onto the floor from my umbrella. Malfoy stared at me for a moment longer and then followed him through the doors.

I cringed inwardly as I walked into the cloakroom, peeled off my dripping coat and hung my umbrella from a hook where it dripped miserably. I then ventured cautiously into the bathroom in search of a mirror. To my surprise, it was clean and there was a convenient mirror above the sink. I looked an absolute mess, my hair was plastered to my head and my mascara was smudged down my cheeks. I hurriedly wiped my face clean and then ran my fingers through my wet hair. It was going to go ridiculously frizzy after this… I decided that a top knot would be my best option so that the frizz wasn't completely visible and that would have to do.

I had brought a book today and in hindsight, that was a very good idea because I correctly guessed that we wouldn't be getting many customers. Malfoy already had his book open when I walked into the main part of the shop and he was sitting in his usual seat on the counter. Snape on the other hand wasn't anywhere to be seen. I stole a look at the ceiling, half expecting to see him hanging there like an oversized bat but, alas, no luck there either. I wondered if he's actually just gone out and left us to look after the shop. Malfoy's book was bent back on itself again; I shuddered and opened my own particularly carefully as if in compensation for the atrocious way he treated his.

Most of the morning passed without event, one customer came in, looking harassed and very wet. I served them quickly without help from Malfoy and then we went back to our vigil of silence. By lunch time I was getting sick of it and very hungry too. I hadn't brought any food with me and I didn't really want to go out to get something in the rain which was still pouring down. My stomach had been grumbling for about half an hour before Malfoy spoke,

"For God's sake Granger, if you're hungry just eat something- there's food here," I jumped at the sudden breach of the silence. Malfoy had obviously finished his book as it lay discarded next to him on the counter and the bookmark lay beside it.

"Well I don't have any money, how am I supposed to pay for it," in response he crossed the room to the refrigerator and grabbed the first two sandwiches to hand. "Egg mayo?" he said in question. I nodded and he tossed it over to me. I fumbled but caught it and went over to one of the nearby tables to eat. He hesitated for a moment and then followed suit. I raised my eyebrows at him but said nothing.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence, not having anything else to talk about. After I'd hidden the food wrappings in the bottom of the bin did Malfoy speak again,

"So what are you reading?"

"Umm, it's called 'A Discovery of Witches'" I said, glancing at where it lay on the work top, "I can't imagine that it would be your thing."

"You never know, what's it about?"

"Witches, Vampires, Daemons, that sort of supernatural stuff." I said blushing slightly, I wasn't usually into these kind of books but this one had really captured my interest after I'd read the first chapter in Waterstones. He raised his eyebrows at me in disbelief, "Don't look at me like that, I told you it wouldn't be your thing!"

"I didn't think it would be your thing either." He said, smirking irritatingly. I shrugged at him,

"What about you then?" I said nodding to his discarded book,

"To Kill a Mockingbird." He said. It was my turn to look surprised,

"What? Don't tell me that was the first time you've read it!" at a look I could tell that it was. "How could you not have read it? It's a literary classic," at this he grinned at me, amused.

"Well not everybody has time to read every literary classic as deemed so by Hermione Granger," Malfoy replied,

"Why, what have you been doing that's had you so hung up, then?" I said, jokingly. He paused for a moment, his expression falling slightly before he could put his cool demeanour back on.

"Just family issues," he said bluntly.

"Really? _Can_ family life be hard with all _your_ money?" I hadn't meant it to come out that way but at the question something inside him cracked and he snapped at me,

"What is it with you and questions, huh? You just can't seem to ask enough _damned_ questions, can you? Always waving your hand in the air like an idiot, 'pick me, I know the answer!'" he imitated me doing a stupid hand wave thing that I'm sure I'd never done, "Because you _always_ know the answer, don't you? Little Miss Golden Granger, why don't **you** just tell me the fucking answer."

I stood staring at him, gobsmacked at his outburst and feeling tears threatening behind my eyes. I turned and walked out of the shop into the pouring rain and let myself cry as I half ran through the streets. How could I have been so stupid to ask him something like that; so tactless, what was wrong with me? And now I've gone and ruined everything.

I leaned against the wall next to me and tried to catch my breath. I was already soaked to the skin and shivering. I'd finally been getting along with Malfoy and now what? We'd just go back to sitting in silence I supposed. Did I really come across like that? Like a know it all that looks down their nose at other people? I didn't mean that… Another irrational set of tears threatened to spill out but I looked around and blinked them away.

I blinked again. Malfoy was running down the street which I had just come down, holding my bag, coat and umbrella. He sped up when he saw me.

"Idiot," he muttered as he came up beside me, "You'll catch your death in this weather without a coat," I gave a slightly strangled laugh,

"Like that matters now, but I'm just an idiot, aren't I?" His face fell at that,

"Hermione, I didn't mean that, I'm -"

"You're sorry? Are you?" I snapped back at him, he tried to hold the umbrella over me. "Not much point now," I said gesturing to my sodden clothes and pushing the umbrella back over him. "Maybe you should _think_ about what you mean before you say it!"

"Says the person that suggested that money fixes everything!" He replied in disbelief, stepping forward, "Do you have _any_ idea what my life is like?"

"No, because I'm an idiot, right?"

"I didn't mean-" I interrupted him,

"But you still said it,"

"But I didn't mean-"

"That doesn't change anything!" But what he did after changed everything.

He dropped the umbrella, closed the distance between us and captured my lips between his, forcefully, as if he were channelling all his anger into it. A bolt of electricity jumped between us and all the anger I'd felt melted into shock and I stood petrified, trapped between the wall and Malfoy. He pulled away and looked straight into my eyes which were still wide with shock,

"I'm sorry, ok?" He searched my eyes and not finding anything there, looked utterly defeated. More woebegone than I had ever seen him look. I stood and breathed for a moment trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Then I stole myself and did the most impulsive and irrational thing I had ever done. I nodded and leaned into him,

"Ok." He looked back up at me, the light in his eyes turning back on. He leaned in and kissed me again, softer this time and sweeter. We stood like that in the pouring rain for what seemed like an eternity, but it still wasn't long enough.

**Woah, overload on the cheese there but I think it's sort of cute too? I'm not finished quite yet though, just bear with me on this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, well it's been a while since I last uploaded but the wait is finally over! (If you were waiting that is..)**

**Anyway- thanks to Meggie-Mockingjay for beta-ing this and I hope you enjoy :)**

When we arrived back at my house, Draco turned to me to say goodbye but I spoke before he could,

"Why don't you come in?" I said in a rush before I could change my mind. He gave me an alarmed look. "Not for that!" I said, laughing at his expression.

"I'm not objecting, I just didn't think you were the type." He said smirking.

"What? To have a one night stand or just sex in general?" Draco raised his eyebrows at my abruptness and I med his gaze with a challenging, rather self-pleased one of my own. He apprised me for a moment and then said smugly,

"Both." I narrowed my eyes at his and pulled him into the house and out of the rain.

I was a bag of nerves walking into school on Monday morning. The events of the weekend all seemed a bit surreal, like it had all been one big, crazy dream. It wasn't as if it had been a big thing, I reasoned with myself. He hadn't come in for very long, just until the rain had eased off a bit and we'd just sat on the floor of the living room and talked. Draco had been surprisingly easy to talk to, and the fact that we'd hated each other from the moment we'd started secondary school together seemed like it was from another lifetime.

I tried not to look around too much, hoping that I wouldn't see him straight away as it would give me a bit more time to get my head together before I sat next to him in English later. It was Ginny that I almost walked into first, however.

"Whoa, look out Hermione!" She exclaimed,

"Oh God, sorry Ginny,"

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked after closer inspection, "You weren't quite with it there." I didn't reply straight away, not sure whether to tell her or not. She sighed, grabbed my sleeve and marched me along the corridor into the girl's bathroom.

"Right," she said, after she'd checked all the cubicles to make sure that we were alone, "now spill." I told her everything that had happened, right from when I'd first walked into Starbucks on the Saturday morning. Her mouth fell open as I reached the part where Malfoy had kissed me and she looked absolutely lost for words which was a rare occurrence for Ginny. I faltered and stopped at the look of horror on her face.

"But Hermione, he hates you…" she said, "Why on Earth?" I wrung my hands uselessly,

"I know, I know! But then he walked me home and we were chatting and then I invited him in-" Ginny gasped,

"No. Hermione, you didn't!"

"No no no! We didn't do that!" I reassured her and she relaxed slightly.

"Well that's not quite as bad then," she murmured.

"Do you really think it's bad? Ginny what do I do?"

"I'll tell you what you should do, bitch," said a voice from the doorway. We both spun around to see the furious face of Pansy Parkinson. Her face was a picture of malice and anger under the ton of orange foundation and bleached blonde hair. I looked at Ginny and saw that, like me, she too had forgotten about Malfoy's girlfriend. "You stay the Hell away from MY boyfriend or I swear to God I'll make you wish you'd never been born." I stepped back from her,

"Pansy, look, it's-"

"Don't '_Pansy_' me, you slut! You're just a desperate whore, aren't you? God I can't believe he'd lower his standards to an ugly bitch like you." And with that, she spun around and stormed out of the toilets.

I'd never been much of an argumentative person and I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes. I rubbed them angrily, why did I have to cry when I was angry?

"I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, no you're not!" said Ginny, "This one's on Malfoy, alright? He's the idiot that cheated on his bitchy girlfriend so he can deal with the consequences." I nodded, swallowing back the lump in my throat. Ginny then managed to get me to our first two lessons without any more major drama.

**Right, well I've written the next chapter already, I just need to type it up now! I hope you enjoyed this and if you could be a darling and review, I'd really appreciate it xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one day? I don't know what's gotten into me! Anyways- I got very emotional writing this chapter, disadvantages of writing in the first person I guess… Thanks again to Meggie-Mockingjay for being a fab beta and I hope you enjoy xx**

I didn't see Malfoy until break. He came storming over with a face like thunder as I stood by my locker, grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him. He led me outside and around the back of the science block and waited until we were alone before he spoke.

"How stupid can you get?" he growled, facing the brick wall rather than me – as if it made it easier for him to keep his temper.

"Stupid? Excuse me for having the _nerve_ to talk to my friends!" I said sarcastically, "I'm fully entitled to-"

"Yes, of course you are." He said shortly, turning to face me and pushing his hand through his hair, messing it up and making it stick up on the left side. "But why did you have to let Pansy overhear, of all people?"

"It wasn't my fault!" I protested indignantly.

"Really? Whose fault was it then, Granger? For God's sake, Pansy is the only _good_ thing in my life, right now and you have to go and ruin it by spouting all about a stupid mistake made in the heat of the moment!"

"Mistake?" I said, my heart felt like it was dropping out of my chest and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, it was a mistake. Did you really think we could be together?" I couldn't say anything or I knew that the tears that were threatening behind my eyes would fall and give the game away. "Honestly," he continued, "we're not even compatible. We have nothing in common, my friends hate you and my parents would do so even more." I blinked back my tears and choked out,

"Why? Why would your parents hate me?" At that he looked lost.

"Because… because you just wouldn't fit, ok? You're better than me at everything which my Father would hate and you aren't good enough for my Mother-" and with that I slapped him around the face as hard as I could. He reeled back in shock and I yelled at him,

"How dare you say that to me!? How dare you say that I'm not good enough for your family? Well that's fine. Absolutely fine. You can take your fake girlfriend home to your untouchable mother and play happy families and-"

"Granger that's not what I meant, I meant she wouldn't like you the way she likes Pansy. She just comes from the right sort of family and-"

"Do you think you're making this better?" I interrupted, wiping a tear away angrily. "Now you're just insulting my family as well!"

"Granger-"

"No, just shut up! You're a coward, a scared little boy that can't stand up to his Daddy." I shook my head at him in disgust and started to walk away. My tears were falling thick and fast by this time and now I knew that I couldn't look at him again without going to pieces.

"Hermione, wait!" he said pathetically, but we both knew that he didn't really want me to turn back.

"Go to Hell," I shot back, hoping that he hadn't heard the waver in my voice as much as I had.

Draco watched her walk away, wishing he could bring himself to overcome his pride and make her come back. He knew he wouldn't and he didn't know what he could have said to her to make her forgive him. He waited until he was sure that she was gone and then made his way to the reception and signed himself out, thankful that the receptionist wasn't there.

He tried not to think about her as he got into his car but Hermione's words kept playing over and over again in his head. It would be a miracle if she ever spoke to him again, he thought, as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. He really was a coward. Draco knew exactly how he felt about her and yet he didn't have the courage to act on it. Only she could screw his head up like this.

He drove home and was soon driving up the long winding path up to the imposing Malfoy Manor. It was austere looking, dark stone building with a slightly gothic look to it - Draco had never liked it much, but it was home. He parked his car next to his mother's and then ascended the steps to the magnificent doorway of his home. He let himself into the entrance hall, trying to be quiet (in case his mother was asleep) and closed the large door behind him. It creaked noisily and echoed around the silent house. The eyes of his dead family members stared at him reproachfully from their portraits on the walls and he shivered slightly in the cold house as he crept through the dining room and into the kitchen beyond.

The warmth emanating from the ovens and the delicious smell of freshly baked bread enveloped him as he entered the room and he was greeted by the manor's portly chef who worked there. His real names was Domenic but as a child, Draco hadn't been able to say that and had nicknamed him Dobby. The nickname had stuck and now only Draco's father called him by his real name.

Dobby looked up in evident surprise when he saw Draco standing in the doorway,

"What are you doing back from school at this time, young man!" he exclaimed. Draco didn't answer but went and sat down at the worn wooded table in the middle of the room. "Don't tell me, Pansy found out- didn't she." He nodded, grateful that he didn't have to explain himself.

"Yeah, it was awful."

"Well I must say that I don't think you've lost much if I'm honest." Dobby said, putting his bread on a rack to cool. Draco looked up in surprise,

"We didn't break up!" he said this time it was Dobby's turn to be astonished.

"Why on Earth not?"

"Well she said that she realised it had been a mistake and she knows what we've been going throughas well so-"

"But what about Hermione?" Dobby interrupted impatiently. Draco made a face at him.

"It would never work."

"But on Saturday you were as high as a kite, going on about her!"

"But can you imagine what Mother and Father would say? They'd hate her! Plus, Mother loves Pansy and that's all that matters." Dobby frowned at this.

"Your Mother would want you to be happy!"

"I have my whole life to be happy, the least I can do for her is to make her happy while I can."

"You need not count on the fact that your mother adores Miss Parkinson, Draco. Now come and do the drying up for me or go and do some school work." Draco rose and headed for the door, "Be quiet, Draco, your Mother needs her rest." He nodded and left the kitchen, heading for the library.

This was his favourite room in the house, lined from floor to ceiling with tons of books, and it also had a huge, ornate fireplace and comfortable squishy armchairs which were a nice change from the usual stiff backed chairs that frequented the rest of the manor. Draco took a random book out of the classics section and collapsed into an armchair. Hermione would love this room, he thought. He looked around him and sighed, then looked down to see which book he'd picked. The title page of 'A Tale Of Two Cities' started back at him.

**Extra points for anyone who can guess what's going to happen next :) Thank you for reading and a review would be very much appreciated xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter at last! I didn't really know where to go with it after the last chapter, so I decided to improvise and let Draco + Hermione decide what was going to happen :) Let's hope they chose right!**

_**Disclaimer: stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

When I walked into English, I noticed with a (hint of satisfaction) that he his seat was empty. He was such a pushover! I was the one that should be angry, not him. He was blowing me off to be with that pug-faced cow so why was he even upset? He had got that he wanted, hadn't he?

I went through the rest of my day without any further complications. Lessons were generally easy and I liked to make them more so by reading up before the lesson. Ginny was still refusing to take my advice and try my technique but I guess it wasn't for everyone. I had put Malfoy firmly out of my mind and was refusing to think or talk about him or any subject related to him. This was a little bit childish on my part, but he left school to avoid me so I think I was the bigger person in that respect.

When I got home, my parents were still at the dental surgery and wouldn't be home for anther few hours. I had decided on my walk home that I would go over my Chemistry notes and do some practise questions on titrations. Just for the fun of it, not because I actually needed to practise them (of course). I made myself a cup of my favourite green tea and had just settled down and started working when the doorbell rang.

I looked up, tea still in hand in astonishment. Neither Ginny nor Luna had said they were coming round, there were no parcels due and nobody else ever came to see me. I walked cautiously over to the door and opened it a slither, ready to slam it shut at a moment's notice.

Draco's POV

The door opened slightly and Hermione looked out. As soon as she caught sight of Draco, she slammed it shut again. Draco sighed and knocked on the glass,

"Come on Granger! I came to…" he paused for a second, as if the next word would cause him great agony to utter, "…apologise."

The door reopened, revealing Hermione. She was carrying a mug and had changed out of her school uniform into comfortable blue jeans and a black woolly jumper. She didn't speak, just looked at him expectantly.

"Look I'm sorry, of course it wasn't your fault that Pansy found out- it was mine. And I was an absolute dick, saying all that stuff to you. I- It's unforgivable really." He looked so sincere that Hermione was almost taken in for a second, but only for a second.

"Really? Because you seemed _pretty _sure that I wasn't good enough for you _or_ your family this morning." She watched him flounder in amusement, the infamous Draco Malfoy getting all flustered about her? Who would've thought?

"Look I want to make it up to you. You could come over some time?"

"And what makes you think that I would want to visit your _humble_ abode? So you can rub it all in my face? No thank you." She went to close the door but he stuck his foot in the door.

"For God's sake Granger!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "You're making it very hard for me to apologise, shouldn't you be flattered? This doesn't happen often."

"No, I'm not flattered in fact. You should be apologising to me because you were rude!" She tried to push his foot out from behind the door but he pushed the door open and entered the house to stop her shutting him out.

"Look, Granger just-"

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of my house!"

"Granger, listen-"

"I didn't give you permission to come in!"

"_Hermione!" _and then with utter frustration she threw her cup of tea over him (which had luckily gone cold). He blinked, as if he didn't quite understand what had happened as tea dribbled down his shirt and dripped off of his perfect face.

"Oh my God." Hermione whispered. "I-"

"No." he interrupted her, "I deserved that." He looked down at his feet and stepped back outside. "I'll just go." She watched him walk to the car and then, against her better judgement called him back.

"Draco?" he turned around, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yeah." He attempted a half smile which ended up crooked. It was much more attractive than his usual smirk and it suited him, Hermione thought.

"When do you want to-?" he began awkwardly. He was being so unlike himself, Hermione decided to throw caution to the winds and help him out.

"What about now?"

"Now?" She nodded, grabbed her keys, locked up quickly and then came and stood beside him. "Well come on then! We can't have Draco Malfoy standing in public drenched in tea, now can we?" She said, grinning. He grinned back, coming back to himself,

"Well it wasn't exactly my choice now, was it?"

**Sorry this was a bit of a build-up chapter :') maybe I'll write more this weekend if I get more lovely reviews (hint hint!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Long time, no post (again, sorry!) I've been mulling over this chapter for a while and I really couldn't be bothered to do an in depth check so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Little more action here, and some more book talk- enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: stuff and things belong to JK not me!**_

His car was very fancy and expensive, of course. I wasn't even driving yet as my parents and my job didn't cover the lesson fees. I looked over to him as he pulled away and smirked a little. He glanced over and saw me smiling.

"What?"

"Well you do look funny, you know with tea all down your shirt." He looked at me witheringly and replied,

"Well whose fault was that?" I laughed a little and Malfoy fiddled with the music. The soothing sounds of Chopin's prelude in D flat major filled the quiet car.

"I didn't know you were into this sort of thing," I said.

"Well I think there are quite a lot of things you don't know about me. For instance, did you know I can actually play this?" I looked at him in admiration,

"What, really? Whoa, that's pretty advanced isn't it?" At this he just shrugged his shoulders and grinned a little.

We spent the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence but I was getting more and more anxious as we drew nearer to his house. What if his parents really didn't like me, like he'd said they wouldn't? Thinking about it, why would they want their son spending time with someone like me? Panic was manifesting in my chest and I was beginning to breathe faster and faster. Malfoy shot me a few concerned looks before asking if I was alright. I wasn't, but I nodded and he carried on driving.

I tried to tell myself to calm down, that I wasn't thinking or behaving rationally but my mind was refusing to listen to reason. We had reached a set of ornamental gates and Draco stopped the car and got out to open them. My breathing seemed to increase even more and I went into a state of blind panic. They weren't going to like me. They'd hate me. Oh God, of course I'm not good enough for their son! What was I thinking deciding to come here? I'm intruding. I need to leave.

With that thought I scrabbled for the door handle and staggered out of the car. Draco turned around in surprise and then rushed to my side. I could vaguely hear him talking to me, trying to calm me down but I couldn't take anything in.

"Hermione! You need to slow your breathing down. Hermione look at me. Listen. You need to stop breathing." I was trying to listen but I couldn't. I needed to get away from him, from his house. I needed to-

My thoughts went completely blank and he desperately grabbed my face and kissed me hard. My mind cleared. The panic subsided. I relaxed into him. He pulled back and pulled me into his arms, as if he could protect me.

"It's ok, it's ok." I could hear him murmuring into my hair. I closed my eyes as he rubbed my back, and we stood there for a while, not moving, not talking.

When I was ready I disengaged myself from his arms and looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern and all traces of the usual, cocky Malfoy had been stripped away. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry, I just-" he shook his head violently and cut me off,

"Don't you dare apologise!" he warned me. I offered him a weak smile which he returned. "What's up?" I shook my head,

"It's nothing; just me being silly."

"It wasn't nothing, what is it?" I decided to ignore the question this time and instead asked,

"How did you know what to do? To kiss me, I mean"

"I read about it somewhere, but that's beside the point-" I Interrupted him,

"Look I don't want to talk about it." He looked at me steadily for a moment and then accepted it.

"As long as you promise that you're ok now?" I promised him and then asked, as he was about to re-enter the car,

"Umm, are your parents home?" he hesitated for what I thought was a second to long before replying,

"No they're out for the day." I nodded and climbed back into the car, my piece of mind restored.

I looked up at Malfoy manor. It was almost exactly how I'd imagined it; dark, imposing, extravagant, but somehow it was even bigger than I'd thought it would be. Even the front door was unnecessarily fancy and I wondered why there was such a need for all the luxurious details. Malfoy saw me staring and explained,

"The house is quite old, it's not exactly to my parents' taste either but the house has been in my family for generations." Hermione nodded and then followed him up the steps and into the manor.

I stared around the entrance hall and a whole host of people stared back at me, with the same blonde hair and grey eyes that Draco had. I stared back at them uneasily, there was something about them that seemed really lifelike and their eyes seemed to follow me everyone.

"Creepy, aren't they," said Draco who had crept up behind me, making me jump when he spoke. He sniggered at me and then pulled me after him out of the room into another part of the house. "There's one particular room that I want you to see." He said but wasn't very forthcoming when I asked him what it was. "Just wait and see!" I didn't much like surprises, but I was intrigued by his secrecy.

After a few minutes of threading through a maze of rooms and passageways, Draco stopped in front of another large door. Beaming at me, he said,

"Ok you need to close your eyes now, and no peeking!" I looked at him in slight bewilderment at his sudden change of character; but I humoured him and closed my eyes.

I heard him open the door and he led me into the middle of the room. Without being told I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. There were books everywhere. Huge great shelves of beautiful books, right up to the ceiling, books on tables, books on chairs, books everywhere I looked.

I moved off around the room and took in everything in awed silence, running my index finger over the worn spines of the obviously well-loved books. There were large ones with leather covers and illuminated in gold lettering, heavy old books with beautifully yellowed pages, new books, illustrated books, information books of every possible type you could imagine was in that library.

I turned around to see Draco watching me with an amused little smile playing about his lips. He didn't need to ask to know the exquisite delight this room caused me. When I caught him watching me, he looked away and immediately moved to sit down in one of the comfortable looking armchairs, picking up the book which had been lying on it and beginning to read it. I appreciated his letting me explore the room and look at the books for myself without the need for unnecessary conversation.

The silence was broken by the door being opened and a rather stout man with big, sticking out ears entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"Now Draco, I've brought your dinner here but-" he broke off when he saw Hermione standing on the far side of the room.

"Ah, Dobby this is Hermione, Hermione Granger- from school.."

"Ah it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger," said the man (Dobby?), setting the tray down on a table and coming over to shake my hand. "Draco has told me all about you! If he'd only told me you were coming over for dinner-" we both looked over at Draco who was giving Dobby a very clear please-stop-talking look. "I'll just go and get some more food…" Dobby said quickly and left the room.

Draco started to apologise but I waved it away,

"Don't worry, but one question," He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'go on', "Dobby?" At that he burst out laughing.

"Oh it's what I called him when I was little! I couldn't say his proper name and it stuck. Anyway, did you see anything you liked?" he asked gesturing around the room.

"Anything? More like everything! I couldn't read all of these books if I lived a hundred years…" I said looking around longingly. He laughed quietly,

"You can borrow whatever you like."

"What? Seriously? Your parents wouldn't mind?"

"I doubt they'd notice in all honesty." He said nonchalantly. I squealed in childish delight, ran over and hugged him, all thoughts of modesty out the window.

"Thank you so much!" I felt him stroke the top of my head hesitantly and then he hugged me back. I then realised exactly what I was doing and my stomach did a somersault and nerves started to close up my throat again. I pulled away and turned my back on him but he pulled me back around to face him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." I said, forcing the words out trying not to let my voice shake. He looked at me closely and stepped forward,

"Are you sure, you look like a deer caught in headlights." I laughed weakly,

"You _do_ know how to make a girl feel special," he grinned at this and I turned back to the bookshelves to select those books which I wanted to borrow. However, before I'd even found any of the ones I had been looking for Draco called my name.

"Have you seen this one?" He asked, holding up a tattered looking leather bound book. I shook my head and walked over to inspect it. He watched me with a small smile as he watched me open the book and examine the title page. My eyes widened with amazement when I saw the date it was published.

"1859? But that must mean that this is a first edition copy! How on earth did you get this?"

"Well I assumed that it must have been bought by a Malfoy when it was originally published. Seems quite extraordinary, doesn't it?"

"I can't actually believe it! This is one of my favourite books…"

"You know what, keep it?" I looked up at him in shock. Surely this was a joke!

"Sorry, what? I can't have heard you right."

"You did."

"I couldn't possibly! Do you know how much this is worth?" He shrugged,

"Like that matters." I looked at him. His face was so open, so honest and caring in that moment that I couldn't stop myself. I reached up and pulled him towards me and kissed him, slowly. He put his arms around me and pulled me in closer, as if he wanted to pull me right inside of him. A Tale of Two Cities was sandwiched in-between us but it was all but forgotten about in that one blissful moment.

That moment was shattered in an instant as the door opened again, revealing Dobby with another tray of food. We sprang apart at the sound of the door and the book dropped to the floor. I gasped and snatched it up, looking for non-existent blemishes. Draco snorted,

"Calm down, it's only the cover!"

"Only the cover?! Are you nuts? This is a _first edition; _does that not matter to you?"

"Well it's the story inside that really matters, isn't it? I'd quite happily rip the cover off and not care."

"That's barbaric." I muttered darkly as I hugged the book to my chest lovingly. "Don't worry, I won't let him rip your cover off." I whispered to the book confidentially. Draco rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on, let's eat something."

**Aww yes I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as well! It would be fantastic if anyone could write me a review and thanks for reading! xx**


End file.
